guildofhonorfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
Trouble downloading the game? Please refer to the following: - If you’re downloading via Wi-Fi, please make sure your connections are stable, and that you have not moved outside the coverage. - For Android devices, please uncheck the box that says “Download using Wi-Fi only”. If this box is checked, your download will not start unless you are connected to Wi-Fi. - For iOS devices, go to Settings -> iTunes and App Store -> turn ON Cellular Data. What are Ether Fragments? Ether Fragments are required when you enter the Special Dungeons. Each day you’re given 5 chances of getting greater rewards than in Normal Dungeons. What are Guardians? Guardians are the strongest unit member you can use in order to fight the Army of Dark Forces and Hellshade. They are half-god and half-mortal heroes that aided the God of Light. Recruit them by collecting SoulStones or you can draw them from the Shop by chance. To view them go to the Main UI and tap the Collection button. Select Unit Members’ tab to view their stats. How can I save my data? To save your progress you will need to link your account to either Facebook or Google+. Doing so will ensure that your data is saved and secured in the event that the device used to play the game is lost or reset. Saving your progress will also allow you to access your data from another device. Please note that if you reinstall the game without connecting your account you will lose all progress. What items do Special Dungeons give? You can gather a large amount of gold coins, increase your unit member’s experience and give you Power stones in Special Dungeons. Enter Special Dungeon 5 times a day from the World Map and receive more rewards. What is the difference between Active and Passive Skills? Active skills can deal great damage to enemies or help support your Hero and unit members. Passive skills are skills that add bonuses and boost overall stats, or modify other skills, but are not used directly. Why is my Hero doesn’t have skills? Equipping weapons will activate a skill for your Hero. It may depend on what kind of weapon you’re using. To view the Weapon skills go to the Hero screen, then go to the Owned Items section to check the skill that comes with it. ' ' Issues with Rubies after purchase (iOS) Unfortunately, Apple Store handles the payment errors in iTunes. Please proceed with the steps below to follow up on your transaction with Apple: 1.''' '''Go to Apple’s website by clicking the link below and select iPhone. https://getsupport.apple.com/GetproductgroupList.action ' ' 2.' '''Click on “How to recover missing purchased items”.' '' ''3. '''Select Email 4.''' '''Put your name/Email address, Apple ID and provide the requested information such as : ''- Device: User’s phone device (ex.iPhone 6s)'' '' - Item title: Rubies'' ''- Guild of Honor Order Number: Put order number of the transaction.'' ''- Details: provide a detailed description of the problem. (ex. Rubies dispatch error.)'' 5. Click “Continue” to submit your request. Issues with Rubies after the purchase. (Android) When the rubies are not provided after the payment transaction, please provide the following information through Settings -> Game Information -> Customer Center. -Unique Member No.: Found in the Settings > Game Information - Date of Payment/Time - Payment amount - Purchase Order Number - Google Play Email - Inquiry: Rubies are not provided How can I make my Unit Heroes stronger? - Make your units grow by gaining experience until they reached their maximum level. - Evolve units to the next grade. - Enhancement will increase their stats. The enhancement level won’t reset even if your unit evolved. Clearing Jade Ravine 14 dungeon will unlock the Enhance option. - Improve your Unit member’s skill. Complete the Jade Ravine 9 dungeon to start enhancing your skills. - Transcend will increase your unit level when it reaches Grade 6 and level 30. - View your total Unit Combat Power when you’ve gathered your strongest members. - Reincarnate your units to another type. Only Grade 4 or above is allowed to reincarnate. TIER REWARD EXPLAINED Every time you spend rubies to draw Units or Gear in the Shop, the tier mileage will increase. When the gauze reaches 100%, the tier will go up. You can only claim the reward for the tier that reached 100%. The higher the tier, the better possible rewards . Please note that once you claim a reward, the mileage will reset. Each tier grants you two rewards, a 4★ Guardian Draw Ticket and 1 Random Item from the '''reward box. Tier B Box Rewards (1 Random Reward) · 4★ Special Unit Ticket x1 · 3★ S Weapon Draw x1 · 3★ S Armor Draw x1 · 3★ S Necklace Draw x1 · Ether Fragments x50 · Gold x500,000 Tier A Box Rewards (1 Random Reward) · 4★ Guardian Draw Ticket x1 · 4★ S Weapon Draw x1 · 4★ S Armor Draw x1 · 4★ S Necklace Draw x1 · Ether Fragments x100 · Gold x1,000,000 Tier S Box Rewards (1 Random Reward) · 5★ SS Weapon Draw x1 · 5★ SS Armor Draw x1 · 5★ SS Necklace Draw x1 · Ether Fragments x300 · Gold x3,000,000 Example: You start on Tier B. You purchase a few Advanced Unit Draw Tickets. Mileage reaches 100% and goes to Tier A. You can now claim Tier B rewards or you can make Tier A reach 100% and claim Tier A rewards. You choose to claim Tier B rewards, so the game sends your rewards to your mailbox. What is a Patron God? Patron God is the strongest unit member you can use in order to fight the Army of Dark Forces and Hellshade. They are half- god and half-mortal heroes that aided the God of Light. Recruit them by collecting Soulstones or you can draw them from the Shop by chance. To view them, go to the Main UI and tap the Encyclopedia button. Select Unit Member’s tab to view their stats. Why can’t I link my game data to another Google Play Account? After creating a Gamer ID through Google Play, the function that allows you to automatically login with that account. If you want to select another Google Play account to log-in again, please follow the steps below: Step 1 - '''Open the '''Google Play Games App and go to the Settings Step 2 - Uncheck the box for “Sign in to games automatically” and “Use this account to sign in” '''Note: '''You need to add Google Play Game Account on Google Play Game App to get the pop-up above that enables you to select other accounts (You would need to adjust the settings for each of the accounts.)